


when i look at you

by 4419



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, lapslock, this is sort of a christmas fic bc u can never be too early for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "you're saying that like i've been gone for years.""it feels like that every time you're gone."





	when i look at you

**Author's Note:**

> feeling sad, thought i need something floofy. enjoy huhu   
(u know what song it is :c )

jinhyuk has been gone for at least a few hours, and wooseok knows it's because he has a job. his job which requires at least 8 hours of duty, as most jobs do. he knows that. very well. but being home earlier than his boyfriend makes wooseok really homesick. homesick for jinhyuk's hugs and his kisses. it doesn't help that it's winter and even with the heater on, wooseok is still feeling cold. sighing, after dropping his work bag and changing his clothes, he goes to the kitchen to make himself hot chocolate. maybe a good movie will make him _partly_ forget that he misses jinhyuk.

  
while sipping the tasty beverage, sitting comfortably on their grey sofa and watching a christmas romcom on netflix, the door opens. wooseok smiles at his cup before turning around to look at jinhyuk whose busy taking his shoes off. "how's work tall baby?"

"ugh don't call me that." jinhyuk groans, turning to him with a pout before entering their shared bedroom to change. once he goes back to the living room, he sits beside wooseok. jinhyuk kisses the younger's fluffy brown hair as a greeting.

  
"didn't even make me hot choco, that's mean."

wooseok scoffs, "you didn't tell me when you'll get home." he replies, giving his cup to jinhyuk to drink. the older sips a few and brings it back to wooseok before they start watching the movie together.

they cuddle, just like what they've been doing for the past four years whenever jinhyuk gets home from work. wooseok tonight, though, is exceptionally clingy that it seems unusual to jinhyuk. "what's got you hugging me so tight?"

"hm?"

"you're basically on my lap."

wooseok whines, tightening his hold on jinhyuk's shoulders. "something wrong with that?"

jinhyuk laughs, giving a kiss to one of wooseok's cheeks. "none. zero. i'm not complaining, i'm just asking."

  
wooseok then huffs, like a child, and turns from the screen to jinhyuk. his eyes are always so bright and shiny that jinhyuk wonders if they're made out of diamonds. "can't i just hug you? i miss you so much."wooseok emphasizes with hugging jinhyuk and putting his head on the older's neck, kissing the exposed skin lightly. "because i love you, and i don't want anyone else but you."

  
jinhyuk melts at wooseok's words. he's always like this, he likes to say sweet things to him as much as jinhyuk does. they've been together for six years but it never fades. the _take care of yourself_ texts they receive from each other when at work. the bringing of food _made with love_ to work, as their coworkers ask (every time) if they ever get tired of making those for each other. the answer is no. it's always been weird for jinhyuk to find out people fall out of love. it sounds crazier to him that people don't like the idea of loving someone. maybe, it's just him, and he's just foolishly in love with kim wooseok.

and wooseok feels the same. he feels that he can't love anyone else other than jinhyuk. he's always there for him, even on nights wooseok would just get mad for nothing, being stressed because of work and all that. even _with lame excuses_ as wooseok would say later after the fight, jinhyuk would still stay and console him. ask him what's up with work. then wooseok would just hug him, kiss him, and all the problems will fade. it's insane how much they love each other.

"you're saying that like i've been gone for years." jinhyuk jokes, trying lighten up the mood a little. but wooseok whines, burying himself more into jinhyuk's sweater.

  
"it feels like that every time you're gone." he tilts his head up to glare at jinhyuk. "don't make fun of me. i love you and it's hard not seeing you even just for a few hours."

jinhyuk laughs again, leaning over to peck wooseok's lips. the younger kept his lips puckered, "more, more, more." he chants, childishly. jinhyuk gladly complies and continues to give tiny pecks to wooseok's soft pink lips.

  
"are we gonna continue kissing or are we finishing the movie?" jinhyuk raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the movie that's already at the climax of its story. wooseok laughs, absentmindedly caressing jinhyuk's hair.

"okay, maybe let's finish it first. then back to kissing."

  
they don't actually do that. well, they do, simultaneously, as they watch the last fifteen minutes of the movie jinhyuk would lean in and kiss wooseok's face. he would kiss his temple, kiss his left cheek, right cheek. he would lightly kiss the button nose he love so much, as wooseok talks about how cute the main couple are. jinhyuk would nod along, gripping wooseok from his waist to not let him fall from his lap. they remain like that, cuddled up to each other, even as the movie finishes. they got up to make themselves dinner. jinhyuk never leaves wooseok's side, it's always like that.

  
"my heart flutters when i look at you." jinhyuk blurts out once they're seated across each other at the dinner table, eyes looking fondly at his boyfriend.

  
wooseok snorts, "how cheesy."

jinhyuk gasped, intertwining their hand on the table, "i thought being cheesy is our signature couple style." he says while wiggling his eyebrows that made wooseok laugh out loud.

"i guess it is."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
talk to me^^ : [cc](https://curiouscat.me/4419th)


End file.
